Prince of Vampires
by eragon13579
Summary: Harry Potter hated his relatives. He wished he could get revenge for what they had done to him, but, being a weak 5 year old with no money or weapons, that was unlikely. Or so it seemed, until a weird stranger called Count Dracula visited him in the hospital and offered him a home and training. Harry being Harry, he demanded an explanation. And boy, did he get one. Vampire! Harry
1. Prologue

**_I decided to write this story because I need an outlet for my darker ideas and because I have a hard time focusing on one story at a time. I can't focus on one story for very long, so I have to have at least two to switch around once in a while or else I will lose interest and stop writing. For those who are reading my Drakaina story, don't worry that will still be my primary story. I will continue to update it, just with slightly longer wait periods. Probably just 1 chapter a day instead of two. Of course, I will make those chapters longer than the first few chapters, cause I know that only having 700 words is not enough for a day. They will probably be around 1000-2000 words. Maybe more, depending on how long I can focus on it. Hope you enjoy this story!_**

Prologue

3 year old Harry Potter moaned in agony. He had been beaten by Uncle Vernon again. He had come home drunk and angry at something. Harry didn't know what, but it didn't really matter since he got beaten anyway. He wished someone would come and take him away. He didn't like it here. Little did he know that his wish would come true.

4 year old Harry Potter was in agony once again. Of course, by now he was used to it as a matter of routine. His Uncle Vernon had gotten his paycheck docked and blamed Harry for it. This had resulted in the worst beating yet. He had at least 6 broken bones. At least they would be healed by morning. Which would result in another beating for being "freakish" of course. He wished he was strong enough to fight back.

5 year old Harry Potter hated his relatives. He had been beaten again last night and he had almost died. It was only luck that had saved him. Well, luck and the fact that Petunia had enough sense to take him to the E.R. before he died and say it was a robbery so that they didn't get in trouble for anything. It wouldn't be proper to ruin their "Normal" reputation of course. Harry wished that he could get revenge for all that they had done to him over the years. Of course, being a 5 year old with little strength, no money, and no weapons, that wasn't likely to happen anytime soon. Harry pretended to be asleep again as he heard footsteps approaching. He hoped that it wasn't his so called "family". The footsteps stopped a few feet away from his bed. Harry waited and then heard a voice that was unfamiliar to him. "I have found him at last. I know you're awake Harry. Don't worry, I'm here to help you."

Harry cautiously turned over and sat up to face the stranger. "Who are you?" He asked warily. The stranger was tall with long black hair and ice blue eyes. He had lean, dense looking muscles obvious underneath his tight clothes. He was wearing all black, expensive looking clothes that made him look dignified. He chuckled and said "My name is Count Dracula. I am here to make you an offer you couldn't possibly refuse." Harry gave him a skeptical look and said "Really? I don't even know you, why would you offer me something?"

Dracula smirked and said "While you may not know me, I most certainly know you. Have you ever done something you couldn't explain, something that happened while feeling strong emotions?" Harry thought about it and discovered that there actually had been unexplainable things happening around him. Like the time that a mouse that had been scurrying around in his cupboard and was annoying him had suddenly dropped dead for no apparent reason. Or the time that a bully that had been chasing him had tripped over nothing and broken his jaw. Also, the time when Vernon had been beating him for hours, and he had had 13 broken bones, mostly small bones, that had all healed over night. Harry slowly nodded and said "Yes, there have been some things. But what are you trying to say?"

Dracula laughed and said "I'm saying that you belong to a world that is hidden from most. A world of untold possibilities. A world of Magic. I am from that world, although most try to pretend I don't exist. You see, I am the leader of a magical race of people that are feared world wide. I am the leader of the Vampires." Harry frowned and said "Prove it." Dracula chuckled darkly and said "Smart child, not accepting things without proof." With that, Dracula stepped back and grew wings, claws, and fangs. The wings were black as night, about 20 feet wide and very tall. They were very bat like, with no hair and skeleton like framing. The claws were about a foot long and looked very deadly. the fangs came down about 2/3 past the bottom lip. They looked perfect for puncturing skin.

Harry stared in awe and said "ok, I believe you. Now, what's this offer that you speak of?" Dracula smiled and retracted everything. "I want to make you my son and heir. I want to train you to become the Prince of Vampires, eventually succeeding me as King. I would take you away from here, have you live with me in Romania. You would never have to come back." Harry didn't even have to think twice about it; He accepted instantly. "Good. First, I shall wipe your relatives minds to not remember you were ever with them, along with everyone else in the muggle world who knows you. Then, we shall go and begin your training."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dumbledore sighed as he once again was back in his office with no clue as to Harry Potter's location. 9 years ago, Harry Potter had vanished into thin air, with no one in Surrey remembering him, not even the Dursleys. He had immediately gathered the Order of the Phoenix and started to search for the boy, but nothing had ever come from it. He had immediately declared Neville the true boy who lived after Harry dissapeared of course. Couldn't leave the people without a hero for Dumbledore to train.

He had told everyone that since Harry had disappeared, he couldn't be the one destined to destined to defeat Voldemort and that Neville Longbottom must be the Chosen One. He had released the Prophecy and stated that Voldemort had marked Neville mentally by leaving him without parents. Thus making Neville his equal and the one destined to defeat him. He had immediately taken Neville under his wing, teaching him all that Dumbledore thought he should know.

Madam Longbottom had taken to fame like a fish to water, spoiling Neville immensely and giving him everything he wanted. Neville, of course had become a huge brat, thinking himself better than everyone else. Except Dumbledore of course, couldn't let the boy get too big for his britches. Someone had to guide the boy after all. Why not the greatest wizard since Merlin? The Tri-Wizard Tournament was happening this year and Dumbledore knew that Voldemort was planning something.

Most likely trying to enter Neville and hope he gets killed. Ever since first year, when Neville had stopped Voldemort from getting the Stone, Voldemort had been trying to kill Neville. The basilisk second year had been the worst yet. Third year had been the attempted assassinations. Dumbledore had let some get close but had prevented them from working. Must not let the Hero die after all. Although, letting him seemingly thwart the attempts got Neville more popularity, which in turn got Dumbledore more power. He better make sure Neville won the Tournament. Making Hogwarts more popular, and thus Dumbledore, as the Headmaster more popular.

POV change. (Harrison Dalca)

Harrison chuckled as he listened to his two best friends argue. "No Ivan, I will not go out with you!" Yana yelled. "But Yana! Can't you see we are meant to be together? We are destined for love!" Ivan exclaimed. Yana shuddered in horror and said "Not in a million years! I will never go out with you Ivan!" "But Yaaaanaaaaa!" Ivan whined. Yana shook her head firmly and turned to Harrison. "Are you looking forward to the Tournament Harrison?" Harrison nodded and said "Of course. I could use a challenge for a change. I could also use a change of scenery. And Hogwarts should have lots of naive people for me to terrorize. I mean seriously, with all that Chosen One crap going on over there, they must believe anything. Can't wait to drink some wine and tell the little firsties its blood. I mean most will assume its wine. It will actually be blood of course. Delicious."

His friends shuddered and Ivan said "Vampire or not, I still think you have an unhealthy obsession with blood. I mean seriously, I caught you bathing in it last month! That gave me nightmares for days!" Yana nodded frantically and said "I know! I found him doing that before too! The dripping blood totally ruined the view of his hot body!" Ivan shuddered and said "I didn't need to know that! Besides, you're not allowed to cheat on me anyway, so you shouldn't be checking him out!"

Yana growled dangerously and yelled "I'm not dating you! And I never will be! Get that through your thick skull!" Ivan stage whispered to Harrison "She's still in denial, but it's just a phase." Harrison chuckled as Yana went beserk and started chasing Ivan across campus. He heard Ivan's fading voice say "I know you love me, don't hide it in fake anger!" Yana just pulled out her wand and started shooting spells at Ivan. Harrison kept walking slowly to his room. He had to get ready to leave for Hogwarts after all.

POV change. (Neville Longbottom)

"I can't believe the Tri-Wizard Tournament is going to be at Hogwarts!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione huffed and said "I think its ridiculous! I mean, people have died in this tournament!" Neville scoffed and said "That's not going to happen this time Hermione. Dumbledore is watching over everything, it will be fine." Ron said "yeah, with Dumbledore watching, nothing could possibly happen!" Hermione sighed and said "I guess so. At least the Foreign Students will be coming tomorrow! That should be interesting."

Neville nodded and said "Yeah, should be great. I hope there's some hot girls in the mix." Hermione scowled and said "Is that all you boys ever think about? Seriously, there's going to be a Tournament with foreign students and all you can think about is girls!" Ron nodded and said "Well yeah, We've already seen all the girls from Hogwarts, seeing new specimens should be cool." Hermione scowled and stalked off. Ron turned to Neville and said "What's her problem?" Neville shrugged and said "No idea mate, no bloody idea." Ron nodded and turned back to his food.

Neville, Hermione, and Ron stood outside with the rest of Hogwarts waiting for the Foreign delegates to arrive. Suddenly a lot of students started murmuring and one yelled out "It's a dragon!" Another one yelled out "Don't be stupid! It's a flying house!" The second kid was closer as a flying carriage landed in front of the castle. A few minutes later another student cried out "look at the lake!" And sure enough, there was a boat emerging from the water standing proud against the cold British air.

Dumbledore greeted the Heads of both schools and sent everyone inside to wait for the students to arrive. As everyone settled in, the Beauxbaton students, which consisted of females only, walked in and sighed dramatically every few steps. The leader of the girls seemed to be the most beautiful girl most guys had ever seen. At the end of the walkway, she released a flood of butterflies and curtsied. After a few minutes, the Durmstrang student walked in, carrying staffs and slamming them into the ground on every step while grunting dramatically.

In the middle of the group was a boy who seemed to be the leader of the pack. He had dark black hair that came down to his shoulders, blue-green eyes that seemed to be deep oceans with no bottom, and pale white skin that seemed to have never seen the sun. He was wearing tight black clothes that was made of what seemed to be some kind of leather with spikes on his belt and a metal chain hanging from one loop to his left pocket. He had some kind of fang earings in his ears and his lean, dense muscles stood out well in his clothes. All in all, he pretty much screamed tough punk.

He was carrying two lit torches in his hands that were covered in finger less gloves that had small metal spikes over every knuckle. At the end of the walkway, the guy put the torches together so that flames were touching and blew. The flames blew outward and formed into a dragon that flew around the room before distinguishing. He put out the torches and stood waiting. Hogwarts burst into applause and cheers. They guy looked around the tables and eventually led the Durmstrang students over to the Slytherin tables.

Draco Malfoy shot a smug grin over their way and both Neville and Ron scowled. The Beauxbaton students had sat at the Ravenclaw table. Neville scowled as he noticed that most girl were staring starry eyes at the punk from Durmstrang. He already couldn't stand the guy. He would show him who the better man was! After dinner of course. He couldn't do it with an empty stomach. That was crazy talk!

**_I would like to make it clear that I will be going over Harrison's past by using flash-backs. I will eventually get the all the important stuff from the 9 years out in the open, but for now I want his past to be a mystery. It will be slowly and dramatically revealed over time. If you don't like it feel free to yell at me in a review, thus increasing the review count. I will say one thing and one thing only to flamers. Thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harrison licked the remaining blood from his lips as he let go of the muggle who's blood he had just drank. She was still alive, but unconscious and unlikely to remember the encounter do to being drunk. He had shadow traveled to this muggle city and seduced a drunk chick. He had then had sex with her, using a cover of nuzzling her neck to drink her blood. When he was done, he licked the wound and it healed, leaving no trace of the bite behind.

Of course that had been after the sex, Harrison not one to turn it down for no reason. In the haze of after-sex and drunkeness the woman would never rememeber the bite, and if she did, she would think it had been a love bite that didn't break skin. Which had been exactly what Harrison had planned of course. Being a matter of routine of course. Although, it was a very enjoyable routine that never got old. He still remembered the first time he had drank someones blood in a public place. Of course that had been much messier and he had killed the muggle woman due to lack of finesse and experiance. Still, it was a pleasant memory.

*Flashback*

"Now remember Harrison, you can't let anyone else notice what's happening, or I'll have to memory wipe everyone in this disgusting place." Said place was a child prostitution ring that pedophiles went to get their fix. It had been easy to convine the owner to let 6 year old Harrison work for no pay for a night. Harrison had fed before, but it had always been a slave that was too old or sick to work anymore and wasn't worth keeping. That way, he didn't drain anyone important of all their blood.

Being a young vampire, he didn't have enough restraint to keep from draining a meal dry. When he fed, he fed until there was no more food, not until he was full. Of course, this did mean longer times between meals, which was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing, because sometimes he ran out of people not fit for work;

A curse, because feeding was a wonderful experiance. It gave a high which had no rival, which was why young vampires couldn't stop themselves from draining a person completely. Harrison replied "I know Father. I'll do it properly." Harrison walked out of the changing room wearing clothes that made him look like heaven for a pedophile. After a while, a woman approached and led him to a private room. They got undressed and Harrison started kissing her face and lips.

After a while, he started moving towards her neck. He made sure she was in the middle of a moan before biting down and starting to drink. Thankfully, the process of a vampire drinking blood was pleasurable for both participants, ensuring that they didn't try to resist. For the victim, it put them in a haze that was similar to being drunk, but so much better. It was virtually impossible to focus on anything but the pleasure, especially when it happened in an already aroused state.

Plus, with the similarity to being drunk, it was hard to remember anything that happened during the time period. Although that wouldn't be an issue this time. She wouldn't remember anything after this night. Harrison continued to drink, floating in a high unmatched by any drug. With no bad side effects either, unless you count the dead muggle, which he didn't.

He drank until there was no more to drink, sighing in disapointment as the woman ran out of blood and died. Harrison dropped her body carelessly, not caring that he had killed a woman. He did this at least once a week, sometimes more when he could. Although he could last 3 months before lack of blood killed him. It was better to do it once a week, as it kept him at peak condition. The less blood in his system, the weaker he was. Plus, it was like a reward; you didn't want to do it less, you wanted to do it more. Harrison licked the blood off his lips and locked the room as he left. His Father would be so proud. He had done the deed flawlessly.

*End Flashback*

Harrison came out of his memories, leaving the woman in the hotel room without a thought. He made his way to a deserted allway and shadow traveled back to Hogwarts. He could still remember being taught how to shadow travel.

*Flashback*

10 year old Harrison scowled as he failed at the task again. Why couldn't he do it? His Father had explained it at least 3 times, and Harrison still couldn't do it! Dracula sighed as he pondered the problem. He had taken to shadow traveling like a fish to water, thus not kowing how to explan it very well. Then, he had an epiphany!

His son was a practical learner, understanding better by being shown and by doing it. He knew the perfect way to solve the problem. "Come here Harrison." Harrison nodded and walked over to him. Dracula grasped his arm and shadow traveled to a forest in the middle of nowhere. Or at least, it seemed like the middle of nowhere. In reality, it was a part of his property attached to Castle Dracula. Harrison looked around, puzzled at what they were doing there.

He had enjoyed the feeling of shadow traveling for the first time. It had felt like stepping into a different plane of existance and then coming back in a different location. And yes, he knew what that felt like. But that was a story for another time. Dracula smiled and said "Have fun shadow traveling back Harrison." And with that, Count Dracula vanished into darkness, leaving Harrison behind. Not 3 minutes late, Harrison was yelling at his Father for being a jerk and leaving him in a Merling-Forsaken-Forest with no blood.

Most people would be concerned more with food and water, but a vampire only needed blood to live. Food and water were completely unnecessary things. Though, most vampires ate food, liking the activity and enjoying a time to sit and relax, just eating and talking. Harrison got over it when his Father explained where the Forest was and told him he would have come back in an hour. With a useless slave as a bribe to calm down. Which Harrison got anyway, of course. He loved being a Vampire.

*End Flashback*

Harrison chuckled as he appeared in an empty room in Hogwarts with no resistance or alarm whatsoever. Wizards in Britain were foolish and naive to think that their precious school was the safest place on Earth. His vacation home in Africa had better wards than Hogwarts! He had decided to explore Hogwarts for hidden or forgotten rooms for things that could be useful.

It had been two weeks since they had arrived at Hogwarts and Harrison had already found 3 rooms that had had useful items that he took. One had been full of old books that were extremely rare. He had taken them all. Another had been full of uncut gems that probably came from a forgotten mine in the Forbidden Forest. He had taken them all. The last one had been the best. It had been full of enchanted objects upon enchanted objects.

There had been swords that fired pre-loaded spells, a twin dagger set that could channel magic, and so much more. He had taken every last item to study and learn the enchantments. He had kept the dagger set for himself, to have a back up weapon for when he didn't want to reveal his wandless abilities. That way, if he lost his wand in a fight (Extremely unlikely), or purposefully gave up his wand to make his opponent think he was down, he wouldn't have to resort to wandless or vampire magic.

He had always been prepared for anything. Harrison had also taken an interest in a girl from Beauxbaton. She was a veela, and seemed to be an outcast. Among her female schoolmates anyway, the male population was all over her. Not that she had taken interest in anyone from this backwards school. Harrison hoped she was picked for the Tournament, if only so that he could seduce her. Right now, he had no reason to approach her, so he would have to wait for one to appear. He looked forward to it.

POV change. (Neville)

Neville couldn't take it anymore! Every where he went, girls were whispering about that punk from Durmstrang! It was sickening! Why couldn't they see that Neville was so much better than him? He was currently wandering the halls of Hogwarts after curfew, for no other reason than that he could. For two weeks, he had had to watch as that stupid punk was lavished with attention from almost every girl in Hogwarts. Well enough was enough!

Neville would show everyone who was the best if it was the last thing he did! As he gleefully thought about what he would do, Neville walked randomly through the halls, never expecting to see the very person who he despised. He was under his invisibility cloak, so he thought he was undetected. As he triumphantly thought about what he would do to this unsuspecting punk who invaded his territory, Neville didn't think to soften his footsteps. Not that it would have matter, of course, with Harrison having super natural hearing. He would show this punk!

POV change. (Harrison)

Harrison chuckled darkly inside as he pretended to be unaware of the stumbling buffoon who thought he could sneak up on him. He would show this fool that he was not to be messed with. He wasn't the Prince of Vampires for nothing after all.

POV change. (Neville)

As Neville got close to the punk, he pulled out his wand. After a while, he finally decided which spell he would use. He poked the wand through an opening in the cloak and said "Petrificus Totalus." He never expected the punk to dodge and pull out his own wand. He never expected the red spell that came flying his way. As he lost consciousness, he thought "Bloody Hell."

POV change. (Harrison)

Harrison smiled darkly as he examined his fallen attacker. Whatever should he do? Oh, he knows! 'This will be great!' He thought as he levitated the idiot torwards the Great Hall. 'Let's see the Chosen One explain this to his fans!'The next morning, a hilarious sight awaited the people entering the Great Hall for breakfast. Neville Longbottom was hanging from the ceiling by his underwear, which was the only thing he was wearing. Besides the pink paint spelling 'LOSER' across his chest.

Underneath him was all that he had been carrying with him at the time of the attack. On the top of the pile was the Marauder's Map and his invisibility cloak. When Neville woke up, he groggily looked around and said "W-what? W-where am I?" He looked down and screamed like a little girl. "Get me down from here!" everyone laughed except for his die-hard fans, which consisted of the Weasley's (Except for the Twins, Bill, and Charlie), Hermione, and Ron. And most of the teacher's held in their laughter so as to avoid annoying Dumbledore. Except Snape, of course. He scared everyone by laughing a genuine laugh for the first time they had ever heard.

When Dumbledore finally got Neville down, he was furious. "Who did this?" He thundered. Harrison stepped forward and said "He snuck up on me last night and attempted to use the 'Petrificus Totalus' spell on me. I, of course, dodged and retaliated. I'm not the best for nothing. To teach him a lesson on attacking his superiors, I spelled off everything he was wearing except for his underwear, used some conjured paint and paint brush to paint 'LOSER' on his chubby chest, and attached his underwear to the ceiling with levitation. So I was in self-defense." Karkaroff nodded and said "Very well, you shall not be in trouble."

Dumbledore glared at him and said "Not in trouble! He attacked my student! He bloody well be in trouble!" Madam Maxine laughed and said "I think not! Your student shot the first spell and therefore he should be in trouble for attacking unprovoked." Neville scoffed and said "I was not unprovoked! He's been stealing all the attention and needs to learn his place!" Harrison smoothly replied "So you admit you attacked me then? Not the other way around? There, you see Dumbledore! He even admits that he was in the wrong! And clearly, he's just an attention-seeker trying to get attention by being a spoiled-rotten brat. And he's doing a very good job, I'll tell you that!" Neville glared murderously at Harrison and said "Not true, you stupid punk!"

Harrison laughed and said "Stupid, am I? I'm not the one found hanging from the ceiling in tidy-widies for attacking my better!" "ENOUGH!" Dumbledore shouted. "That's enough! I will let this go just this once, but you should not have embarrassed Neville like this." Harrison rolled his eyes and sat back down with his friends. "That was brilliant!" Ivan exclaimed. "That was pretty cool Harrison. But do you think you could leave the kids clothes on next time? No one wants to see that chubby kids body. Yours is so much better!" Yana said. Ivan scowled and said "Quit checking him out! You're not allowed to cheat on me! Merlin, how many times do I have to say it?" Yana scowled and glared at Ivan furiously. "I'm not dating you! I will never be dating you! Not even if you were the last man alive! If that happened, I'd make love with Harrison, since he's not alive already!"

The last sentence was said so that only they could hear it, but the dreamyness conveyed was not diminished. Ivan glared at Harrison and said "Quit trying to steal my girl! That's not very nice!" Yana scowled and said "I'm not your girl!" Harrison laughed and said "First of all, I'm not dead, I'm UNdead. Second of all, I can't steal something from you that doesn't belong to you. Third of all, if Ivan was the last man alive, Humanity would be doomed, because no-one would want little Ivans running around.

Speaking of which, Ivan have you got that fixed yet? No kids for you! I won't allow it!" Ivan scowled and Yana giggled. "I'm not getting by testicles removed Harrison! Stop asking!" Unfortunately for Ivan, the Great Hall had gone silent without Ivan noticing, and everyone heard his reply. People burst into uncontrolled laughter and Ivan blushed madly. Harrison smirked at Ivan and said "See you later. My Father wants me to go report on the situation so far. Have fun explaing this one away!" And with that, Harrison walked out of the Great Hall, heading for an empty classroom to shadow travel from. His Father was waiting.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ah, Harrison, just in time." Count Dracula said. "Of course, Father. You know I would never be late for you." Dracula smiled and said "Yes, I know. Now, report on the situation." Harrison explained what he had accomplished so far, leaving nothing out. Dracula leaned back in his chair thoughtfully at the end of it, pondering what he had been told. "You say that Dumbledore was protective of his precious Chosen One? That could be useful. That room with the enchanted objects was a good find. Come, it is time to make sure you have kept up with your training." Hasrrison nodded and followed his Father out of the room.

Harrison dodged away from the fire ball that came blasting his way. He fired back a burst of blood-red lightning in retaliation. "Good, you have definately kept up with your Elemental Magic training. That was a quite efficient use of your element." Dracula commented while leaning away from the burst of lightning only enough for it to miss. He kept up the offense by firing 4 fire balls, 2 from each hand. Harrison weaved his way through them, conjuring and throwing a knife at the same time.

Dracula caught the knife by the handle and transfigured it into a mass of needles. He then banished them in Harrison's direction, which Harrison avoided. Harrison fired off another burst of lightning while using his other hand to throw another knife, hoping it would be unnoticed from behind the lightning. Dracula dodged the lightning and caught this knife too. He transfigured it into a lion and sent it after Harrison. Harrison destroyed it with a bolt of lightning fired at its head.

It exploded, leaving the lion bleeding from the neck on the ground. Dracula used the distraction to fire off two spells, both of which Harrison dodged. He counter attacked by firing a dark bone breaker curse. Dracula dodged it and it exploded, destroying the area of the wall it hit. Dracula sent back a confringo, a dark flame curse that explodes on impact. Harrison countered with a shield. The confringo hit the shield and exploded, eliminating both spells. Harrison fired back a intestine rotting curse that Dracula evaded while sending back a dark cutting curse. All of this happened within the span of 30 seconds.

The fight lasted another 5 minutes before Dracula decided that Harrison had been practicing enough. It was a conclusion made to a Harrison on the ground with two broken bones, 6 gashes in various places, and an flesh melting acid lingering on his calve. Dracula didn't have a single scratch. Dracula had ended the fight by blasting Harrison off his feet with a well placed 'reducto' that knocked Harrison back 8 feet. Harrison scowled as he vanished the acid. His other wounds were already healing from his Vampire Regenerative Healing powers. "Very well done Harrison. You should be able to handle any challenge from this Tournament." Dracula said. Harrison inclined his head gratefully and said "Thank you Father. I should get back to Hogwarts now." Dracula nodded and replied "Very well. Keep practicing." Harrison nodded and said "You know I will."

Harrison walked back to the traveling room and shadow traveled back to an empty room in Hogwarts. Since it was lunchtime, he headed for the Great Hall to eat with his friends. He sat down next to Yana and started putting food on his plate. "How was it?" She asked while Ivan listened for the answer. "It was good. I made my report, and Father evaluated my progress." Ivan and Yana winced in sympathy. They knew well how bad a duel with Dracula hurt, having tested themselves against him before.

Needless to say, both had lost miserably. And with great pain. They couldn't beat Harrison either, but at least against him it didn't hurt so much. Harrison always held back when dueling with them, not wanting to hurt his friends to much. Or kill them. Probably kill them. They were no match for him. Nowadays, he only lost to elite or old Vampires. Or old elite Vampires. Or Dracula, but that was obvious. Harrison and his friends ate with a companianable silence, not needing to talk to feel at ease with each other. That is, until Ivan ruined it. "Soooo...How's life going for you?" Harrison and Yana face-palmed while Ivan waited for an answer obliviously. So much for silence.

POV change. (Neville)

Neville scowled as people continued to mock him for earlier. How dare they mock him! He was the Chosen One! They're not allowed to mock him! This was all that punk's fault! Embarrassing him in front of all his fans! He should do something about it. But, what...? Neville suddenly had an epiphany. If he embarrased the punk back, wouldn't that make them even? And if he embarrassed him even worse, that would make Neville the winner! But, how to do it...? He should get the Twins help. They would have plenty of good ideas.

"What do you mean no! You better help me prank back! I'm the Chosen One!" Fred and George Weasley glared at him furiously. "We mean-" "Exacly what-" "We said-" "Little boy!" They growled alternatively. "We will not-" "Help you prank-" "Someone like him!" They continued. Neville scowled and whined 'Why not?" Fred and George glanced at each other and then said in unison "Cause he's awesome!" Neville scowled and stalked away. If they wouldn't help him, he'd just have to do it himself.

POV change. (Fleur Delecour)

Fleur had never seen something so uncouth in her life. Seriously, why would you hang someone from the ceiling in their under wear? Let alone someone as unattractive as that little boy! Now, if it had been the other way around, with that tough guy hanging from the ceiling in his under wear, Fleur could totally understand. After all, who wouldn't want to see that? She hoped that he was chosen as a champion with her, so that she could try to seduce him. That would be very nice.

POV change. (Ivan)

Ivan couldn't believe that she had rejected him again! Seriously, what more could she possibly want from him! 'Maybe...she wants a gesture of my endless love!' He thought. Maybe she wants a bouquet of flowers and a public declaration of his undying love for her! Yes, that was it! He'd make sure to do it at dinner the next day. That should make her see that his love for her was real and eternal. Then she'd stop checking out his best friend! Oh, it will be perfect!

POV change. (Yana)

'

Yana was sick and tired of Ivan trying to ask her out. Seriously, why couldn't he take no for an answer! 'Maybe...he just needs proof that I like someone else!' She thought. Maybe he needed to see her making out with that hunk of goodness Harrison to realize she didn't like him! Yes, that was it! She would do it at dinner the next day. That should make him see that she didn't like him. Then he'd stop asking her out! Oh, it will be perfect!

POV change. (Dracula)

Dracula was getting really horny for some reason. He had no idea why, but he really needed to go out and have sex with a random muggle chick. 'Maybe I'll find one in Las Vegas this time!' He thought. Maybe he just needed a good prostitute to fix him up. Maybe they could play Nurse and Patient. Then, he'd stop being so horny! Oh, it will be perfect!


	5. Side Story

_**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. I have been extremely busy with Final Exams. I still have another week left, but I thought I would use my weekend free time to explain why it is taking so long. I can't write very much though, so I just wrote a short Side Story. I still have to study more for my other Finals. I should be able to continue writing next Saturday. Post more for you then!**_

**Side story with no relevance to the actual story whatsoever:**

Ivan walked towards Yana who was sitting down and eating with a big purpose in mind. He had a giant bouquette of roses in his right hand. He reached the table and knelt on his left knee in front of Yana. "My sweet and wonderful Yana, I present you with a token of my affection! Please accept this delightful bouquette of beautiful flowers that come from the bottom of my heart!" He held out the bouquette and waited for a response. Yana scowled and thought about what she should do. She said "I'm sorry but I like someone else. I can't accept your offering." And with that, Yana pulled an unsuspecting Harrison closer and locked their lips together. Harrison wa shocked and didn't manage to pull away before Ivan saw. Ivan was devastated and said "Oh, the horror! I have been forsaken! I must go and cry my pain away." He left with tears leaking out of his eyes. Harrison yanked himself away and started eating again. Everyone in the Great Hall glared at Yana for being so cruel to Ivan. "That was completely and totally mean to him! You're a horrible person!" yelled out a random girl. Yana frowned in confusion and exclaimed "I've been telling him I don't like him for years! I was just trying to make it sink in!" Everyone started booing and hissing and she left, ashamed of what she had done.

POV Change. (Fleur)

Fleur frowned as that Yana chick from Durmstrang made a complete bitch out of herself. How anyone could be so cruel to such a poor boy was beyond her. She hoped that he was ok.

POV Change. (Dracula)

"Ooooh yeah, right there! Don't stop!" moaned the random muggle woman as Dracula pounded her pussy. He had finally snapped from hornyness and gone to a muggle bar to seduce a woman. He had brought her to a random hotel and then started a nice, good fucking with her. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as she orgasmed. Dracula kept thrusting at a hard pace until he climaxed. He laid down next to her and groped her as they fell asleep. This had been exactly what he needed to relax.


End file.
